


New Reunion

by Milady_Claire



Category: Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Claire/pseuds/Milady_Claire
Summary: She didn't think it would be so soon, but she see's what she is leaving behind. is she really ready? He is here waiting for her, but can she go? One shot! I do not own Naruto or its characters!





	New Reunion

Sakura walked through an open field. The breeze was gentle and the grass swayed with it. She was mesmerized by the whole scenery.

"It's so bright" She quietly said.

"Sakura" She heard a familiar voice behind her. She stiffened when she heard him and turned around slowly. It was Sasuke. He looked like he was only 18 again.

"How?" She asked herself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her. She was confused, She hasn't seen Sasuke for thirty years because he was K.I.A. And he certainly wasn't eighteen when he died. He was in his forties when he died on a mission. Mission….

She was on a mission herself, even being older than the average shinobi in her village, she loved being a ninja. She must have been killed during that mission. She was only supposed to heal the injured shinobi. She remembered their camp being attacked and saw that her youngest child, who was the leader of the team she was currently healing, was about to be killed and quickly used her body as a shield to protect him. She looked at Sasuke with a sad look on her face and a bittersweet smile.

That's why he looked younger and had both his arms. Because she was dead. She looked at her hands and saw that her skin was smooth and her body wasn't old. She became younger too, huh?

"The same reason you are Sasuke-kun" She answered him and slowly walked over to him.

"So soon" He responded sadly

"I know. I really missed you." She told him and looked down so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

He lifted her chin up so he can see her face "I missed you too" He said softly and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes and hugged him and he hugged her back.

There was a bright light that shined behind Sasuke. They looked towards the light and Sakura smiled seeing familiar faces on the other side.

"Is it time to go?" She asked and looked up at him. He Smirked and looked down at her. "Is there something you need to do back in your life? With our children or anyone else?" He asked.

She looked behind her and faintly saw her body with someone crying over her desperately trying to revive her. She looked at the person who was trying to bring her back to like with a sad smile. Sasuke turned to see the scene before him.

"If you aren't ready, I will wait for you." He told her and gently held her hand.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Aa, Just like you waited for me." He replied with a soft smile.

She smiled at him and turned to the scene before her. It was her youngest son Daisuke, and Her oldest daughter Sarada weeping over their deceased mother.

"Don't go Mama!" She heard her son say. Sarada, who stopped doing CPR on her, covered their mother with a thin blanket, tears in her eyes.

"Mama… I hope you found Papa… And I hope you both are happy together." She said quietly and hugged Daisuke, both of them crying for their deceased mother.

Sakura had tears fall from her eyes at her children's heartbreak from her dying. "There isn't much time left, Do you want to stay?" He asked her again

"And you'll wait for me?" She asked him still looking at her children.

"Always" He responded.

She grabbed his hands. "Thank you" She told him. She looked towards her children and saw their friends comforting them from their loss. They weren't alone. They still have people who care for them. And she will be there for them too, just not where they can see her.

"It's ok Sasuke-kun. You don't have to wait for me any longer. I'm ready." She said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and walked towards the light. She saw a lot of familiar faces.

"I finally get to see everyone again." She said to Sasuke and held his hand.

"And you know what the best part is?" He asked as they entered into the light

"What?"

"No more goodbyes." He smiled and led her into the light.


End file.
